


King in Red Velvet

by Tiffsyyy



Series: Kings In Sorrow [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, ooc wonwoo, parallel with KIS, royal au, something cute heheh, spin off of KIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: wonwoo like king soonyoung but he's a knight[I DONT KNOW HOW TO SUMMARIZE THIS STORY HHHHHHH]





	King in Red Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> please note that wonwoo is a it ooc here
> 
> This is a spin off of Kings In Sorrow but can be read as a standalone fic

Everyone longs for a knight in shining armour, whether to save you from a dragon or just your life. For some, it's to save them from their lamented feelings. Yes, everyone wants a knight in shining armour.

 

Not me, no, I was the knight in shining armour.

 

Not me, since I had feelings for the king himself. Why? Well, life is unpredictable. Feelings come and go

 

 —

 

I stood guard in the throne room. King Kwon was currently having a meeting with King Wen of the Wen Kingdom regarding some trades. I didn't really listen to what they were saying but my eyes were drawn to the tiger in the room. His semi slanted eyes that could be either cute or fierce. His teasing smile as he said something about tea.

 

Sometimes I wondered if it would be much easier to just court a maiden and get it done and over with. Then, perhaps I wouldn't need to deal with these.... Complicated feelings. Or even fall for someone else, someone that same level as me… and not the king. I felt a sigh leave my lips.

 

The meeting with King Wen was over quick- his majesty left the throne room looking flustered. I wondered what they had talked about( I wasn’t listening)

 

“Sir Wonwoo” King Kwon called. I immidiately stood to attention. Then, I stepped forward and kneeled on one knee.

 

“M’lord?”

 

“Sir Wonwoo, do you think King Wen will agree to the trade?”

 

I got taken aback by the question, but nevertheless, I was trained to answer. “I… I’m sure he will, Your Majesty. King Wen should know thst a trade with you is very rare. Very precious, your highness, so precious”

 

“wonwoo” he said. I felt chills as I heard my name- just my name- being called. “be honest with me”

 

I kept my face as poker as I could. “I am, your majesty”

 

“No.” King Kwon got off his chair and walked towards me only to squat in front of me. “no you are not”

 

I kept silent, shifting so that my head was lower than that of the king’s

 

“Sir Seokmin, take the other guards out. Prepare ths finest carriage for Jun and make sure he gets home safe. I will be having a word with Sir Wonwoo here. And for the love of god, __please__  do not eavesdrop more than what you’ve heard just now”

 

The said knight, taken aback, bowed and left with the other guards. Now, we were alone and I could feel every part of me buzzing.

 

“wonwoo” this time, it was more tender, all formalities dropped. “I noticed you staring at me. Not only today but as of late”

 

“ I’m sorry for that, your majesty”

 

“don’t be. I just want to know something”

 

“ I will confess my sins if I need to, m’lord”

 

“call my name. Call me Soonyoung”

 

“ I will confess my sins if I need too… Soonyoung” the name felt alien on my tongue.

 

“for how long have you had you had your infatuation for me?”

 

My eyes widened in response

 

“Truthfully, Wonwoo. I’m tired of listening to servant’s rumors. Give me the truth; treat it like a trade. You said a trade with me is worth a lot right? A truth for peace. Or whatever you want.”

 

“i could never ask of you… and I wouldn’t even dare be in love with you. Your heart should already belong to Her Majesty whom you are bethrothed to.”

 

Soonyoung frowned. “You are not speaking the truth”

 

“My Lord” I insisted. “ the truth will only hurt you and me both”

 

Slowly, Soonyoung sat on the floor. He closed his eyes and his lips thinned. A pause. The apology forming in my throat threatened to escape. “wonwoo, I don’t love her. In fact, I don’t love __any__  hers”

 

I stared blankly at soonyoung. This dark of a secret; why me? I’ll be killed for knowing the king’s darkest secret.

 

“Just as how obvious it is that King Wen has an attraction towards King Chwe, I am attracted to men”

 

‘but…”

 

“I’m looking for someone who loves me for  me and not the throne” soonyoung sighed. “ unfortunately, there are many others who wants to marry the throne. Do you want to marry the throne?”

 

 

“ I do admit that that is every commoners’ dream. However, I sought to protect the throne and the one who sits on it. My duty is to protect you… not- not like you”

 

“if then, hypothetically, you were in love with me, what do you love about me?”

 

This question, although hypothetical, made me nervous. I loved everything about him. “your smile, your majesty, and your pure heart. It enhances every good deed you do. Your humor, as it brings joy to everyone around you and your observance. I never thought that it was obvious that King Wen liked King Chwe. Your strength for havin to lead a kingdom so young. You’re also wise. You desire to rule the Nothern Kingdoms peacefully but you aren’t afraid to take risks and retaliating attacks if they were against us. Every thing about you”

 

“you seem to know me well”

 

“i watched you grow. I grew up observing you”

 

“you love me then?”

 

There was a short pause. Did I dare reply? The answer hangs at he tip of my tongue

 

“yes, Soonyoung but I am a mere knight”

 

“A knight. My knight.” soonyoung said. “Do you really love me?”

 

“My- my heart is with you”

 

“that a yes?”

 

I nodded, every fibre of me on fire

 

“that’s enough for me”

 

The next thing I knew, the king of the Nothern Kingdom was hugging me. Warmth. Love. The gentle linen of his red cloak brushing against my face.

 

My king in red velvet.


End file.
